What is the value of ${\bigstar}?$ $8\times {\bigstar} = 8$ ${\bigstar} = ~$
Solution: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $8$ groups. What is the ${\text{size of each group}}$, when we have a total of ${8}$ ? Each group would have $1$. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $1$ $8 \times 1 = 8$ ${\bigstar} = ~1$